The Grim and the Magus
by rjdog115
Summary: What started out as a restful day became more for the Elias as he laid in comfort only to be greeted by Chise's faithful companion. Besides emotions being shared between familiar and master, there's bound to be more that's shared. To see the fanarts for the story, search rjdog115 up on archiveofourown [WARNING: Story contains homosexual themes and beastiality]


Elias flipped to the next page as he hummed with interests at the texts. The spells and symbols drawn were of an older edition he never got to see before. Elias readjusted himself on his bed as he continued to read the spells. His back was feeling tense due to from sleeping last night. He propped his head too far up on the pillow.

The door to his room was open as he read in his solitude. It would be another hour before Chise was done with her studies. Elias didn't mind the wait, but a little part of him worried over Chise's use of magic. What if she got hurt again or became ill from using it? He buried his worried back down into his book as he flipped to the next page detailing the connection of magical symbols found throughout the world.

At that moment, Elias heard his door get pushed open. He looked back curiously wondering if Chise had cut her studies short and came back. He was met with Ruth walking in calmly before looking at Elias in surprise.

"Oh? Elias? You were in here?" Ruth asked as he stood in the doorway looking at the magus.

"Yes, I'm just relieving some tension from my spine," Elias responded.

Ruth glanced around to Elias's notice. The hound seemed more active than usual. He looked about the room and sniffed the air to Elias's curiosity.

"Is something the matter?"

Ruth stopped for a while and answered, "No, it's just that time of the year when dogs start to get excited. I was just looking for a scent."

Elias looked at Ruth feeling rather perplexed at his statement. "Excited? Scent?"

"Mmmmmhhmm there's a scent around the house that got me excited."

"I-I see…." Elias shrugged to himself and began to immerse himself back into the pages of his book. Ruth began to sniff the ground of the room as he entered it. Whatever the scent was, it was most fragrant in Elias's room.

Before long, Elias looked back in surprise as Ruth was now sniffing his pants happily. Ruth placed a paw on Elias's hindquarter and started to sniff it intently, wagging his tail as he did so. Elias felt his face heat up to a blush despite it being a skull as Ruth sniffed him over.

"Elias…..you have a really nice scent. It reminds me of another dog I chased around a long time ago," Ruth said as he moved his snout closer to Elias's rump, "A beautiful shepherd who was quite a looker for her age."

Elias blushed as he looked back. He began to stammer and feel heated with embarrassment.

"R-Ruth. W-what are you-!?" Elias cut short as Ruth pressed his nose against Elias's rump and sniffed it deeply. He jerked a little in surprise as he accidentally dropped his book, losing the page.

Ruth chuckled a little as he planted a paw firmly on Elias's ass. "Sensitive are we?"

Elias looked at him flabbergasted and searching for the right words for a response as Ruth made his way over to Elias's head and placed a paw on his head. Ruth then leaned down and gave the magus a lick to his snout.

"It seems like I found my mating partner this season. Be a good boy for me will you?" Ruth said as he pressed his snout near Elias, sending warm breaths onto him. Ruth then made his way back and sat beside Elias's ass and waited for a response.

"But this is unbecoming. I am a man. You are a man too. Won't this-?" Elias was then cut short as Ruth planted his paw once again on Elias's rump and took a grip of Elias's pants in his mouth and began to pull his pants down.

"Seems like you want this as bad as I do," Ruth said as placed both his paws on Elias's pants and pulled it down a little more.

"But what if Chise found us like this?" Elias asked nervously, the pupil in his socket showing a bit of curiosity behind his nervousness.

Ruth bent down and gave Elias's ass cheek a soft lick making Elias give a small, surprised meep. "I doubt she'll be done with her studies by the time I'm done with you," Ruth answered as he began to stuff his tongue deep into Elias's ass, making him arch his back as he moaned with glee from the wet dog tongue.

Ruth began to wag his tail at the taste of the magus's musk, pressing both his paws more firmly on Elias's ass and spreading his cheeks apart until his hole was in view. Elias moaned and hugged his pillow tightly as the tongue lathered and soothed his ass. Ruth pressed his mouth into Elias and pushed his tongue in and wiggled it making Elias give another surprised meep. Elias began to pant heavily as he began to clench his anus slightly, but the tongue made a slipper shape that every time he tried to clench, it only made the feeling more enthralling.

After a minute of slobbering into Elias, Ruth took his tongue out of Elias's ass, a string of saliva hung from his tongue to Elias's ass. Ruth took his tongue back in, taking in the last few tastes of Elias before wagging his tail once more.

"Kneel," Ruth commanded to Elias. Elias looked back at the grim before getting on all four on the bed. He prostrated himself out for Ruth as Ruth took his time admiring his handiwork. After gazing at the glistening, lavender ass of Elias and chuckling at the teasing bite he gave on Elias's ass, Ruth leaned up against Elias's thigh and moved his hip close to Elias.

"Is the runt ready for his first day with the big dog?" Ruth asked as he propped against Elias's back.

Elias looked back nervously at Ruth. Before he could answer, Ruth stuffed his erection into Elias. The magus fumbled with his hands and yelped in surprise as the thick, red erection invaded him and began to slowly pound into him.

"What is this feeling? It's like my heart is stopping but I'm still alive."

"It's called lust Ainsworth. You'll know more about it soon enough."

Ruth started slowly thrusting his hip into Elias. The magus moaned the first minute before soothing into the rhythm and speed Ruth was using. The warm feeling inside him made Elias gasp with pleasure like a bitch getting breaded by her alpha as he felt Ruth's paw on his ass as a sort of footing for the canine. Elias rocked back and forth slightly with each thrust Ruth as the dog panted pleasurably.

Ruth began to feel his member leak pre as he was reaching orgasm. Elias's warm hole and soft cheeks pleased the canine greatly as Ruth's knot began to slap Elias's hole and was pushing itself in more and more. Elias's moans and huffs only intensified the lust that floated throughout the room. It soon got the better of Ruth when he thrusted to hard in and knotted Elias, resulting in the magus to yelp in surprise in the sudden widening of his anus and the flooding it soon experienced. The dog shivered happily as he hugged Elias closer and released a warm stream of his seed. He and Elias both looked back, each trying to visualize what they were f  
eeling.

Ruth began to pull and tug with a little bit of force before his swollen knot and dick popped out of Elias's ass making Elias shiver over his sore anus. Ruth remained over a tired Elias licking his skull head trying to soothe him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ruth inquired as he placed a paw on Elias's head patting it in a way.

"That was very painful and I feel sore and tired. Yet…I feel warm." Elias replied perplexedly.

Ruth gave a soft sigh as he got off Elias walked over to Elias's head and sat down beside him with his erection inches from Elias's face. Elias looked at it in a nervous shock as the sticky white liquid coated the dick and was dripping onto the covers.

"Lick it," Ruth said as he laid himself back against the headrest of the bed.

Elias looked in awe at the cock and stammered in surprise and confusion, something that was rare for the straightforward magus. "I fail to see how-," Elias said before getting cut off with Ruth's dick pressed against the side of his face. Elias jerked a little in surprise and held the cock in his hand.

Ruth chuckled at him and wagged at the grip on his dick. "Yeah that's it. If you do this right I'll reward you later." Ruth said as he looked down slyly at Elias.

"Reward? Of what?" Elias inquired, perplexed on what would be equivalent to him giving Ruth a mouthful.

Ruth leaned down to Elias till their nose touched and gently whispered, "I'll help you relieve that soreness from your ass."

Elias was surprised as he looked back at his rump. Cum was seeping out of him and he felt a sharp pain from it. It was unbearable. He still felt that he was ripped apart. Elias began to reach back around to check if it was alright and to quell his curiosity. As his hands began to touch his hole he retracted his arm from the pain. It coursed through him from his hole to the sides of his cheeks, making them numb. Elias looked back at Ruth's dick and began to weigh his options. Either he struggled through the pain and not being able to sit or he took Ruth's words to heart.

Elias gave a small sigh and lightly gripped the dog's shaft in his hand. He looked up at Ruth and gave a small nod before sticking his tongue out and nervously licked the gooey dick. Immediately the salty cum almost made Elias gag and pull his head back, but Ruth placed a paw on his head and kept him in place. Elias kept at his job as he continued to lick Ruth's dick, coating his tongue with a bit of cum while lathering Ruth's cock with saliva.

"Mmmmmmmmhh that's good, but I have something else in mind," Ruth said as he then placed his dick into Elias's mouth. The magus looked up at Ruth in surprise as Ruth began to slowly hump his face and releasing another stream of semen down his throat, making Elias gag and sputter. Ruth took his dick out of Elias's mouth and let him breathe before resuming licking and comforting the magus like he would with Chise if she was down.

"You did good. It was very pleasant." Ruth reassured between his soft licks on Elias's forehead.

Elias gave a few more coughs and swallowed a bit of saliva and cum that still lingered as he felt even more tired from choking now. Ruth licked his head a few more times and gave a few minutes of rest for Elias as he tried to regain some vigor. After a moment of Elias catching his breathe, Ruth nudged Elias's cheek to get his attention.

"Lay back," Ruth commanded. "It's time I did my part."

Elias nodded slightly as he laid on his back on the bed. It was a hard thing for him to do, especially since it would mean that he'd have to bend his neck to look down basically but Elias did as he was told.

"Oh. You might wanna unbutton your shirt and take off your trousers. Don't want them getting too messy." Ruth said as he made his way to Elias's hip as Elias did as he was told and removed his pants and unbuttoned his shirt and spread his robe along with it, exposing his lavender body.

"Okay. Is there anything else?" Elias inquired curiously.

"Yes. Lift your legs up high."

Elias nodded slightly as best as he could from his uncomfortable position and began to lift his legs up until he was basically prostrating himself to Ruth. "Is this high enough?"

"No higher"

Elias began to lift his legs even more now until it was over his torso. He grimaced at the discomfort on his back.

"Is this high eno-!?" Elias was then caught off guard once again as Ruth was now pressed up again Elias's back as he had his legs lifted and was pushing the magus to spread his legs to the side. Ruth was admiring his work as Elias yelped in slight pain for his neck.

"My my. I sure did a number on this." Ruth said as he looked down on the now gaping lavender hole. A small bit of blood darkened the outer ring, giving a small sense of guilt for Ruth as he looked down to an Elias who looked back at him. Ruth then gave a small smile as he gave a soft lick on the magus's hole.

Elias shuttered with pain once again from his anus. His legs shook, but Ruth's body kept him from dropping his lower body down. It wasn't until the second few licks that Elias began to feel the soothing sensation of the cold, wet saliva that was coating his ass, relieving the soreness.

"  
Ooooohh….ooooooohh…," Elias moaned as he began to relax into the licking. He began to get woozy from the sudden relief. His sense of feeling began to wane as Ruth went from licking his hole to stuffing his long canine tongue down Elias's ass, tasting his musk and Ruth's messy work that he gave Elias. Ruth began to push his head up and down, his tongue in and out before opening his mouth as wide as he could and stuffing his tongue as deep as it could go, making Elias's spine shiver and his dick to ejaculate onto his chest and open mouth.

Ruth gave a soft sigh as he looked down on the dazed magus, drunk from the sex and in a daze that he didn't even try to clean up the cum on his chest and chin. Ruth stepped back as Elias's legs dropped down and Elias laid on his back in the uncomfortable position for a few second before rolling onto his stomach and panted wearily. Ruth carefully took the bottom of Elias's robe and draped it over the magus's still exposed ass, still wet and gleaming, as if he was tucking Elias in with a blanket.

Ruth then began to crawl his way up to Elias's head and laid down, plopping his head right on Elias's back and giving a yawn and smacking his mouth tiredly. "That was quite exhilarating," Ruth commented as Elias gave a soft grunt in reply.

"What did you think Elias?"

Another grunt rumbled down Elias's throat as he wiggled his body slightly to get comfortable.

Ruth gave a soft sigh and moved his head close to Elias's head and gave a soft nuzzle as Elias would have given to Chise. Ruth then pressed himself close to Elias and gave a small whispered, "Next time, it'll be more enjoyable."

There was no grunt or groan of reply. The sudden silence was enough of a reply for Ruth as he rested his head back on Elias's back once again and murred with content.

 **BONUS SHORT STORY**

Chise gave a soft sigh as she laid down looking at the ceiling. It was a cool morning with a gentle cascade of light that passed through the window. Clouds swam across the blue sky as the breeze carrying it blew the leaves of the trees outside the window.

Chise stretched her left arm up and patted Ruth's nose as gently nuzzled her. He was a good companion that she loved like a brother, and he loved her like a sister.

"Having fun Ruth?" Chise asked as she rubbed his snout.

"Very much so," Ruth replied.

"How about you Elias?"

The magus gave a large yelp as Ruth rammed his dick deep into his ass. Elias curled his back in surprise from the realization of the thick knot swelled up inside of him and the warm white liquid that now poured out. He gave a small huff and dropped down huffing.

"Hehehe good," Chise said as she got off the bed. She clicked her tongue in command to Ruth who looked up in wonder and began to pull his member out with a pop, resulting in Elias giving a soft groan. The two made it to the end of the bed as Elias laid fatigued.

"Elias!" Chise alerted. The magus looked back at her tiredly as she gleefully said, "Smile!"


End file.
